Avec des SI on refait l'histoire
by zoe.fanfictionneuse
Summary: si le coeur de Katniss etait propriete de Gale ? si gale était tiré au sort ? je pense que sa donnerait sa ! mettez des commentaires ( reviews ) svp :)
1. Chapter 1

Je suis dans une forêt que je ne connais pas avec mon meilleur ami Gale et ma soeur Prim. Je les voient s'avancer quand tout à coup tout s'effondre autour de nous, ils disparaissent comme à chaque fois sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Je me réveille et me rend compte qu'il ne s'agissait que de cet horrible cauchemar que je fais maintenant toutes les nuits depuis 3 longs mois. Je sais qu'il ne cessera d'empirer avec la moisson qui approche. Comme chaque années un garçon et une fille de mon district vont être tirés au sort pour participer aux Hunger Games, d'où ils ne reviendront probablement jamais. C'est la Capitole qui instaure ces jeux pour maintenir la terreur et ainsi se préserver de toute tentative de rébellion. La moisson de cette année me terrifie plus que de coutume car ma petite sœur Prim aura cette fois l'âge requis pour être tiré au sort. Donc comme toutes les nuits je me réveille, et j'ai tellement peur de me rendormir que je me sens obligé de me lever. Je me décide à partir vers la forêt, le seul lieu sur cette terre qui me rassure et j'ère pendant des heures dans le noir, dans ce silence qui pour n'importe qui serait oppressant mais qui à mes oreilles sonne comme une berceuse. Mais ce soir je me sens épuisé, si épuisé que je m'allonge à même le sol devant "notre" arbre, notre arbre à Gale et à moi et Morphée finit par m'emporter.

«Katniss qu'est ce que tu fais là » me dit une voix que reconnaitrait entre toute, j'ouvre les yeux mais la lumière aveuglante du soleil m'oblige a les refermer c'est alors que je me rends compte que j'ai pût dormir le reste de la nuit sans revivre ce cauchemar. Complètement réveiller je me décide enfin a rouvrir les yeux, je vois alors Gale mon meilleur ami, le visage inquiet, les yeux rouges accompagné de grande cernes signe d'un manque évident de sommeil .Il me fixe longuement et dit :

« Pourquoi tu es la ? » j'hésite a lui dire la vérité même si c'est mon meilleur ami mais une petite voix dans ma tête me dit qu'il comprendra donc je réponds d'une toute petite voix que je ne me reconnais pas :

«Cette nuit j'ai fait un horrible rêvé j'ai eu besoins de prendre l'air c'est le seul endroit rassurant que j'ai trouve

Tu trouve que d'aller toute seule, en plein milieu de la nuit dans la foret c'est rassurant ?

J'ignore sa question est demande :

«Mais ma mère et ma sœur m'ont cherché toute la nuit ?

Oui, elles sont même venues me voir pour savoir si tu était passer, du coup je suis aller a ta recherche aussi jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse assez jour pour que je vienne voir ici. Mais katniss tu as vu quoi dans ton cauchemar?

… il y avait toi, Prim et moi on marchaient dans une foret étrange ... » en racontant mon cauchemar je me met a sangloter contre, mon gré je sens alors Gale s'assoir a cote de moi et me prendre la main ce qui a pour effet de me rassure et de m'inciter a continuer mon récit:

« Au bout d'un moment toi et prim vous vous êtes avancez dans ces bois et tout c'est écrouler dans mon rêvé je vous chercher mais vous aviez disparus comme a chaque fois d'ailleurs

- Comme a chaque fois ? Tu veux dire que ce n'est pas la 1 ère fois ? Me questionna mon meilleur ami, j'en avais trop dit je le savais. Je vais devoir faire la chose que je déteste le plus au monde c'est a dire me confier car même si c'est mon meilleur ami il ne connait pas mes petits secrets mes sentiments et, mes peurs les plus profondes que faire lui mentir ou me dévoiler telle est la question …...


	2. Chapter 2

Dans cette fic Katniss n'a pas le meme caractere que dans le livre! 

chapitre 2:

Des tas de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête sous le regard de Gale. Mon ami comprit a mon silence que ce n'etait pas la 1ere fois que je fesais ce cauchemar il me dit alors :

«Katniss pourquoi tu m'en a pas parler , tu sais que tu peux tout me dire

Je peux pas en parler gale sans pleurer ou avoir l'impression d'être encore prisonnière de ce cauchemar » malgré moi je me remit a sangloter je sentis alors le bras de Gale passait dans mon dos ce il m'approcha de lui ce qui eu pour effet de m'apaiser en un instant je dit alors :

« Gale faudra que tu me dises comment tu fait

comment je fait quoi ?

Pour m'apaiser en un instant , avec tes paroles ,

tes gestes ,rien que te sentir prés de moi m'apaise... » je ne pût continuer ma phrase , me sentant rougir je posa la tête sur l'épaule de mon ami de façon a ce qu 'il puisse pas voir mon visage . Je le sentit poser la tête sur la mienne .Peu à peu mes paupières s'alourdirent et Morphée m'amena de nouveau a elle. Quand j'ouvris les yeux je remarqua que j'était allongée dans l'herbe Gale a mes cotés allongé les yeux rivés vers le ciel bleu azur .Je me demande alors pourquoi il est allonger a mes cotés plutôt que d'être a la chasse ,puis soudain je réalisa que j'avais dormi pendant je ne sais combien de temps sans faire cet affreux cauchemar , je me demandais si gale ne serai pas le remède des mes insomnies a repetiton ,des tas de questions se posaient dans ma tête comme toute les fois ou je perdais a admirer mon meilleur ami , sa voix angélique me ramena comme de nombreuse fois ces temps ci sur la terre ferme :

«katniss tu croix pas qu'on devrait rentrer maintenant ?

Mon dieu oui tu as raison ma soeur doit se demander se qui se passe , elle doit etre paniquer …..

Gale me coupa la parole d'un geste de la main:

« Ne t'inquiète pas , elle doit savoir que je suis avec toi ,et que tu vas bien d'ailleurs tu as dormie a peu pres 5 h j'ai a peine eu le temps de m'éloigner quelque mètres pour chasser un lapin que tu paniquer dans ton sommeil , donc je suis revenu m'asseoir prés de toi , tu t'accrochais a ma main comme si ta vie en dépendais je voulais aussi savoir si tu as fait ton cauchemar ?

euh … j'ai pas fait mon cauchemar je me suis même pas rendue compte que tu t'étais éloigné » Gale me regarda et sourit puis il se leva et me tendit la main il me dit :

«aller debout , on rentre car il va pleuvoir j'ai pas envie d'être mouiller ! »

j'attrapa sa main me leva puis je commença a marcher en gardant sa main dans la mienne . Gale me regarda surpris de mon attitude mais ne retira pas sa main , nous avançons donc dans la foret en silence , mais pas un silence gênant , un silence reposant que mon ami brisa en me demanda d'une voix toute naturelle :

« Tu sais Katniss si tu veux tu peux venir dormir a la maison pour éviter de faire des cauchemars » je rougit a sa proposition et

dit : «Mais pourquoi tu veux que je vienne chez toi , je sais très bien les gérer mes cauchemars tu sais … » Gale s'arrêta de marcher et me tira le bras pour que je m'arrête face a lui , il me tenait fermement pour pas que je parte . Il dit :

«Katniss arrête de mentir , arrête de te mentir , tu peux pas les gérer tes cauchemars la preuve tu a même était oblige de venir ici en pleine nuit pour te calmer , tu as réussis a dormir 5 heures d'afillées car j'était a cote de toi que je te tenais la mains , donc tu choisis : soit tu viens dormir chez moi et comme sa on saura si c'est grâce a une présence que tu fait pas tes cauchemars et surtout tu te repose , soit tu reste seule chez toi et tu te laisse aller » Je leva la tête vers mon ami je vis alors qu'il avait les yeux humides , je ne sais que faire , je ne sais pas si je dois aller chez lui cette nuit pour éviter de faire mon cauchemar encore une fois Gale est l'auteur des milliers de questions qui se bousculent dans ma tête...


End file.
